


...And Silk Satin Sashes

by SorryFreudianSlip



Series: so close that your hand on my chest is my hand [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Ableism, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nerds in Love, Possessive Behavior, and annoying, it comes off weird, vladimir is trying to be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorryFreudianSlip/pseuds/SorryFreudianSlip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Really, Vladimir?”<br/>Matt held up one of his old shirts. The sleeve was ripped.<br/>“Unfortunate accident.” Vladimir said with distaste.<br/>“Vladimir. Why are you ruining my clothes?”<br/>"They shit."</p><p>For the prompt: "vladimir helping matt shop for clothes." Vladimir goes a bit overboard, Matt is annoyed, and fashion sense is questioned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...And Silk Satin Sashes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sorry if this wasn't quite what the prompt was asking for, I sort of ran with it. I tagged this with Ableism and Possesive behavior because Vladimir (tries to) take advantage of Matt by giving him new clothes and telling him what to wear. It isn't extreme and it's not meant to be hurtful or cruel towards Matt, but I figured better safe than sorry. Enjoy!

“These?”

Vladimir’s hand fell on top of Matt’s, pulling him over to feel a pair of jeans.

“Vladimir, I know those are too small.”

“How?”

“Because you were on the other side of the store, in the small section. We’re not shopping for more jeans.”

Vladimir grumbled, shoving the jeans into the arms of an unfortunate sales associate.

 

This was not going well. Matt usually did his shopping online, but fell in love with the fine silks Vladimir wore. Vladimir started taking Matt shopping with him, and now here they were. The owner knew him by name, and so did the workers, who always rushed to his side. Oh yes, Vladimir spent a lot of money here. Matt liked the store, as it was always quiet and the employees were unfazed by criminals and questionable behavior. The only downside was his boyfriend. Vladimir would tip the tailors to make his clothes just a bit too tight, or shrink them in the wash "on accident". It was starting to get annoying.

 

“You are small, Matvey.”

“I’m not, actually.”

“But you look so good in tight jeans.” He purred, stepping up behind him and wrapping his hands around Matt’s waist.

“I’m a lawyer, Volodya. Not a-”

“Beautiful man with nice ass?”

“-doll for you to dress up.” Matt said, and elbowed him in the solar plexus. He turned a charming smile on an employee. “I think we’re done here, thank you. Could you ring us up?”

Vladimir pouted, rubbing at his ribs.

“I go look at belts. Belts are not cruel to me.”

* 

“Vladimir.”

“Yes, love?”

“What am I wearing?”

“Mmm.” Vladimir sighed. “Waistcoat. You look so good.” He traced the sharp line of Matt’s jaw, his fingers coming to rest on his lips.

“Vladimir. Where’s my jacket?”

“You wear yesterday. It at cleaner.”

“Vladimir, American’s wear jackets more than once before washing them.”

“Oops.” Vladimir said, not sounding sorry. His hand dropped to Matt’s waist, fingers curling around his side. “You look good, Matvey. Gorgeous. My _boyfriend_.” He grinned, and rested their foreheads together.

“I have to go to work, Volodya.” Matt pulled away.

He whined. “You need new shoes.”

“Goodbye, Volodya.”

*

“Damn, Murdock! Looking good!” Karen said with a smile, leaning against her desk.

“Vladdy still shrinking stuff?” Foggy said, with a hint of sympathy.

Matt groaned, tugging at his sleeves.

“The defense rests!” Foggy exclaimed.

“Well, remind me to send him a fruit basket.” Karen grinned.

“He’s so strange. Just a strange man.”

“It’s true.” Matt said, shaking his head.

“Oh, he just wants to spoil you a bit.” Karen said. “I think it’s cute.”

“As jurors, you are not to be swayed by sympathy.” Foggy droned into their broken cell phone.

“It is! He’s so particular about how he dresses. I think he just wants to be nice.”

“Vladdy? Nice?”

“Yes. Nice.”

*

“Really, Vladimir?”

Matt held up one of his old shirts. The sleeve was ripped.

“Unfortunate accident.” Vladimir said with distaste.

“Vladimir. Why are you ruining my clothes?”

“They shit.”

“I like them-”

“No. You do not. That one make your shoulder itch. Bad fabric, yes?”

“It’s fine.”

“No.” Vladimir hoisted himself off the couch, setting his beer bottle on the counter, and walked over to Matt. “You look good. It feel good. What problem?”

“You don’t ask me, asshole. You just _buy_ stuff for me-”

“Because you not doing it for yourself!” Vladimir growled. He wrapped his arms around Matt’s shoulders. “I like to buy you things. You feel guilty for no reason. I have money, so I spend on you. What problem?”

“You don’t ask,” Matt said, feeling tired. “I don’t mind, but just ask me."

The room was tense. Matt sighed.

"Besides, some of the things you pick are weird."

“I like Capezio’s!” Matt could hear Vladimir’s heart slow down in relief. His blood settled, quiet and warm.

“Trust me, you’re the only one.”

“No taste,” Vladimir sighed. “I’ll have to teach you.”

“And your belt buckle smells way too expensive.”

“It shiny. I like.”

“You’re so strange.”

“I love you too.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and for sending me prompts! You can find me at sorryfreudianslip.tumblr.com!
> 
> Matvey=Matthew  
> Volodya=Vladimir


End file.
